Back to the Future
by Galactic Smash
Summary: Jinmay wanted to discover about her past, Gibson knows how. what will happen when the monkey team discover her origin? Secrets will be revealed, adventures will apear and a new ally will show up. summary sucks but the story is no doubt better.


**Me: Hi, I'm Galactic Smash and this is my first story so please be tender with me, if you didn't like the story then no flames please. Yeah so enjoy**

**Otto: Galactic Smash doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

After Wining the Fight with Skeleton King, Jinmay wanted to know her past and where she came from since Skeleton King erased her memory and sent her to Shuggazoom. So Jinmay was thinking deeply alone then Chiro felt kind of worried so he told Gibson

"Do you have any way to solve Jinmay's problem?" said the boy

"I do have a way but it would take time" said the blue monkey

"Thanks Gibson" said Chiro

After few weeks Gibson went out from his lab with a big device then told Chiro this is the solution to Jinmay's problem. As Jinmay entered Gibson took a wire and connected it to Jinmay's slot (the one Sakko used in episode1: Chiro's girl) then he turned the device on as the picture popped on the screen

It was the savage lands (where the monkeys were made)

"How did this enter Jinmay's memory?" Chiro asked

As they watched they entered the lab the monkeys were still babies they saw another monkey, a brown one with blue eyes

"Who's that" Nova questioned

"I don't know" Jinmay answered

"Look" Otto said

Captain Sugarrzoom entered the alchemist's lab

"Scalar please, don't paint Otto's face; you are making a mess all over the lab" the alchemist said

"Scalar? Who's that?" Sparx asked

Nova and Sparx were quarreling, again then they caused some boxes to fall, a doll sized robot fell from one of the boxes, it looked so interesting for the curious orange monkey so Mandrin took it and ran away with it

"Mandrin, Jinmay is not yet complete" the alchemist called out

"Jinmay?" Said Captain Shugarrzoom

"She is one of my first inventions, she was supposed to be complete by now but I had to work on the monkeys" said the alchemist as he took Jinmay from Mandrin "I've already finished the monkeys' armor so I guess I could start working on jinmay now"

The alchemist entered a room and started working on Jinmay, leaving Captain Shuggazoom alone with the monkeys. Scalar was still painting Otto's face and Nova started painting Sparx's body

"Hey Scalar, didn't the alchemist tell you to stop painting your brothers?" captain Shuggazoom interrupted "and Nova, stop painting Sparx"

Mandrin started yelling and pushing Scalar so that he would stop but that caused them to start fighting with each other

"Hey Mandrin stop that, Scalar No stop that" captain Shuggazoom tried to stop them but they bumped on the cabinets. Unfortunately, one of the cabinets had paint buckets over them, and then the paint fell over everything

After several hours, the alchemist entered the lab

"I'm done with Jin-" he said but he stopped as soon as he saw the rainbow chaos in the lab. Even Antauri and captain Shuggazoom were painted.

"What happened here?" he stated in surprise

Gibson pointed at Scalar and Mandrin

"Hey Brain-strain, looks like you were a pain in the throat even before we became cybernetic" Sparx said jokingly

"I am NOT a pain in the throat, adding that they made us look like those silly rainbow monkeys, what do you expect me to do?" Gibson replied angrily

"Hey look, here comes Jinmay" Otto pointed towards the screen

"Jinmay can you please go with the monkeys to that room while I and captain Shugarrzoom clean the mess" said the alchemist

"Yes sure, no problem" replied Jinmay

After cleaning the mess, Scalar and Mandrin were separated one in the left corner and the other in the right corner of the room, Mandrin was sitting next to Sparx while Scalar was sitting with Otto. Mandirn and Sparx seemed to be planning for something; those two were always getting into trouble together. Otto and Scalar weren't looking any different from Sparx and Mandrin. Later on, Otto nodded to Scalar while Sparx nodded to Mandrin, both the green and red monkeys headed to the fridge and grabbed something then they returned to their friends in the other room. Sparx handed Mandrin an egg while Otto did the same to Scalar, both had evil grins on their faces.

"What are they doing?" Nova asked

Both climbed on the cabinets that were next to them with an egg in hand, not noticing the Alchemist in the middle of the room. They threw the eggs, hoping to hit each other but suddenly the eggs collapse on each other and the filling of the eggs fell downwards. Unfortunately, the fillings of the eggs fell right on the Alchemist's head.

"Oh no" Otto exclaimed

The rest of the eggs fell on the floor, thereby tripping whoever passed by; and as if on cue, Gibson was passing by the room. The blue monkey fell, hitting his head hard to the marble floor.

"MANDRIN. SCALAR." Yelled a fuming Alchemist

**Me: so hope you liked it**

**Scalar: dude, I'm in trouble**

**Me: I know right, thanks again for reading**

**Otto: Please Review *puppy eyes***


End file.
